


Out of Time

by Magnus_Jones56



Series: Unlimited Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Multi, Suspense, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Jones56/pseuds/Magnus_Jones56
Summary: In our daily lives, we are all consumed by one thing and one thing alone, Time. It does not matter what is going on in the world around us unless we have Time for it. Time is something that we take for granted but at the same time, we obsess over it. Time is what keeps us grounded, we know that we have a limited amount of time on this planet and we try and manage every second that we have. But if we were to have unlimited Time, with no drawbacks would we take it? Would we enjoy having time to do anything and everything? Time is the only thing that is certain, but when that is uncertain what do we have? Time is what makes life worth living. Mortality is what makes Time so beautiful. But in this story we see what happens when we are given unlimited time. When we are given immortality. Is life with unlimited time really life anymore? We shall see for 1 second of our time is equal to 100 years of his time. This is his story.
Series: Unlimited Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783396





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing online stories so I hope that you will enjoy this. For more information on this story please see the introduction. Please do not copy this story or write your own versions of it. If you have ideas comment them to me and they may be featured in a future chapter. For more information on this see the introduction as stated before. If you have questions or concerns please leave a comment.

Time scale:  
Earth 1 second = TimeScape 100 years  
Earth 1 minute = TimeScape 6000 Years  
Earth 1 hour = Timescape 360,000 Years  
Earth 1 day = TimeScape 8,640,000 Years

Reality:  
The Timescape is a plane of time that exists just outside of our own world. At first glance, it appears to be the same as earth but upon closer inspection, you would notice that there are no people. The world exists on the other side of the earth's timeline. It is the earth only time has no effect there. If a human were to travel there they could live there for millennia and they would never age or succumb to the effects of time.

Introduction:

Hello there I am Magnus Jones and this is my first online story. The upload schedule is not going to be very consistent at first but as I get farther along in the story and I decide where I want to take this story I will have a much more consistent upload schedule for the chapters. This story will be ongoing and I am not sure how long I will make it, the chapters will be rather long so it will take me a while to churn out each new chapter. If you are interested in this story and what to see how it will play out, I should have the first chapter posted by the beginning or middle of next week.  
I hope that this Introduction section has been helpful. If you have any ideas at any time as the story progresses feel free to post them in the comments, if I feel that the idea makes sense for this story then I will contact you to ask permission for using the idea in my story. All ideas used that come from the comments will be credited to the original commenter.


End file.
